Get Your Game On!
by myfunvideos
Summary: This is the story of The Gamer! A man who received the abilities of a Video Game character! Let's find out if he can survive! Behold! Get ready to Get Your Game On! Self-insert AU fanfiction!
1. Ch 1: The Best Game Ever!

**Get Your Game On!**

 **Summary:** This is the story of The Gamer! A man who received the abilities of a Video Game character! Let's find out if he can survive! Behold! Self-insert AU fanfiction!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my story idea, OC and AU!

 **Please see "The Imagination User!" for the beginning to truly make since!**

 **Inspired by the Webtoons story of "The Gamer"!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Best Game Ever!**

 **My P.O.V.**

As I was floating toward the doorway, I felt myself stop all of sudden and as this happened, I saw in front of me, another me, unhindered, still floating to the door.

I looked on in disbelief, "What the hell!?! Now what?" I ranted as I tried to keep my cool.

 **Hello!**

"Huh?" I uttered out as I saw a Blue panel-like screen in front of me, "Uh, Hello!" I greeted back.

 **Due to attempting to travel to another world, you have been selected to receive the powers of "The Gamer"!**

"What? "The Gamer"?" I asked myself. Does this mean that I'll be a Video Game character? **(AN: Yes, this _is_ actually how fast I piece things together!)**

 **Due to this** **being your first time to actually _experience_ life as 'The Gamer', you will be given the option to begin the tutorial.**

 **(New Quest!)**

 **Would you like a tutorial to get you started?**

 **Rewards: 1 Level!, $100, 10 free Attribute points, and potentially a deeper understanding of your new role in life!**

 **Yes/No**

I tapped Yes for the quest.

 **Would you like to begin Tutorial?**

 **Yes/No**

Huh, so this is like a video game then. Well, might as well, from past experiences, skipping the tutorial has _always_ been _very_ painful if I don't a certain function that I _should_ know!

I tap 'Yes'!

 **Excellent! Let's begin!**

 **First you must bring out your 'Status Window'! To bring it out you must say and/or think Stats or Status Window.**

Hm, seems easy enough, _' **Stats**!' _I thought. Suddenly replacing the previous was a window of my stats!

 **Name: Fernando**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level:** **20**

 **Title:** **High School Graduate**

 **Bounty: $0**

 **Health Points (** **HP):** **3** **00/300**

 **Magic Points (** **MP):** **1** **50/** **1** **50**

 **Strength (STR):** **15**

 **Vitality** ( **VIT):** **20**

 **Dexterity** **DEX):** **1** **0**

 **Intelligence (** **INT):** **15**

 **Wisdom (** **WIS):** **15**

 **Luck (** **LUK):** **2** **5**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Attribute Points: 0**

 **Dollars ($):** **30**

 **Status Effects: None**

"Huh, I suddenly feel very glad I became a Black Belt in champion Tae Kwon Do, but why does it say "High School Graduate"?" I said to myself. Suddenly, a rush of memories started to flash through my mind!

Birthday, Graduation, Travel, Return, and Travel, again! "Ow, why do I always get these dumb headaches out of nowhere?" I complained as I rubbed my poor head.

"And, now this stats make sense, especially the Luck and slacking off, made my Dexterity only "Good", but not "Great", "Amazing", or "Awesome!" _sigh_ might have to gix that in the future.

 **As you can probably guess this is your status window.**

 **On it you will find a plethora of useful information, things such as your total health (HP), your total Aura (MP), various stats, any elemental affinities, status effects, and your total money. Tapping on any of the info on this screen can bring you further information on it.**

 **Try tapping on one of your stats now.**

Alright then, I'll check them all in order! First, Health!

 **HP, or health, is how much damage you can take before dying.**

 **Current HP regen is 2% of max HP/minute.**

Second, Magic!

 **MP, or as the locals call it, Magic, is the resource used in most spells and skills.**

 **Current MP regen is 1% of max MP/min.**

Third, Strength!

 **Strength is how strong you are, duh! It affectsphysicalcarrying capacity and how hard you hit with melee weapons!**

Fourth, Vitality!

 **Vitality is how tough you are. Increasing this stat allows you to actually take a punch to the face without crying like a baby. Each point in this stat increases your overall HP by 10.**

Fifth, Dexterity!

 **Dexterity is how agile you are. It increases hand-eye coordination, attack speed, movement, how easy it is to DODGE! attacks, damage and aim with a ranged weapon, and also aids in more...nefarious skills.**

Sixth, Intelligence!

 **How smart you are. Higher levels of this stat will increase learning ability and speed, memorization, thinking up new ideas to solve a problem, etc. Each point in INT increases MP by 10 per stat point.**

Seventh, Wisdom!

 **Wisdom is the ability to take any decisions you have and choose the best one out of them. It also increases MP regeneration by an extra 1% every 10 levels.**

And finally, my personal favorite, Luck!

 **This is your luck stat! It is a very important factor in everyone's life as it determines what kind of fate you'll have. Normally people have around 10 luck, this means their luck in life is rather average, they could just as easily live until old age or die in a messy Car accident. Someone under that threshold will probably not live very long, or if they do it's not very pleasant. People over that threshold will have more good things happen to them and less bad. It also helps in everything you do in small ways.**

 **Due to your unique ability, the LUK stat also increases drops from Enemies. The higher, the better the chance of getting rare, unique, or legendary drops. A must have!**

 **Due to your unique ability, the stat affects critical hit chances on non-vital parts of your foe's body.**

Awesome! just the way I like it!

 **Now that we have finished with the Status screen, let's move on.**

 **Try thinking "Inventory" now.**

 _'Inventory,'_ I thought as, suddenly, the Status Screen was replaced by a basic Inventory screen. To the left I saw a mini-me with my current clothes in the little box slots with meant this was my Equipment. To the right, I saw the Inventory, which had empty box slots.

I guess this is where I can put stuff, huh? I looked up and saw the amount of storage and snickered at my luck!

 **0/Infinite Storage**

Madness! Hahahaha!

 **This is your inventory, you can put things into it and pull them out whenever you wish. You can also equip clothes and items in this screen without having to manually change them.**

 **Convenient, right?**

Very much so, I already know what I want to do with this!

 **When you are finished here, please think "Skills".**

Right then, _Skills,'_ I thought as a new screen replaced Inventory screen, a list of Skills called: **Gamer's Mind** and **Gamer's Body**.

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: Max**

 **Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental attacks.**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: Max**

 **Grants the user a body that allows them to experience life as a video game**

I am so OP right now, and I _love_ it!

 **You can gain new skills in a variety of ways: by repeating certain actions, experimenting with your Magic, and reading skill books.**

 **With that, you have finished the basic tutorial and all that's left is for you to make your own mark in this world. Choose whichever path you want, you have that freedom. Any further information can be found in the help section in the options menu.**

 **Happy gaming!**

I smiled as I swiped the Tutorial screen away only for a new screen to take it place.

 **Tutorial quest finished!**

 **Rewards:**

 **10 free Attribute points**

 **$100**

 **1 Level!**

 **You have Leveled up!**

I smiled as I dismissed that too. Now, what to do...well first like check my stats, _'Stats,'_ I thought.

 **Name: Fernando**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 21**

 **Title: High School Graduate**

 **Bounty: $0**

 **Health Points (HP): 300/300**

 **Magic Points (MP): 150/150**

 **Strength (STR): 15**

 **Vitality (VIT): 20**

 **Dexterity DEX): 10**

 **Intelligence (INT): 15**

 **Wisdom (WIS): 15**

 **Luck (LUK): 25**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Attribute Points: 15**

 **Dollars ($): 130**

 **Status Effects: None**

Hmm...I'll check later, I guess, as I don't wanna waste this precious points just yet.

 **Now that the tutorial of your adventure is complete, you shall be sent back to _really_ start said adventure!**

I couldn't help but think, _'Where?'_ a confused expression plastered on my face.

 **You shall be sent back to Earth!**

Earth?

 **The reason for such a return is quite simple: now that you are "The Gamer", you may use your powers on the dull, yet fun world of Earth!**

Before I could reply, I suddenly felt like I was being pulled on, and the white space of emptiness was gone and what replaced was the sky.

I realized, a second later, I was on my back.

 **Enjoy your time!**

I smiled, might as well. I dismissed the message and got up from the ground to dust myself off. I looked at my clothes, good! I still have the multi-colored star design on my red shirt. Looking down, I my pants, thankfully, were green carpenter pants, just the way I like 'em! My shoes are good, especially since their red and black Asics shoes. This is new though, I have red and black fingerless gloves. My big jacket's gone and replaced with this odd jacket. I took it off to take a look at it.

 **A skill has been created through a special act! Through continuous observation, a skill to find the target's information, "Observe", has been created.**

 **Observe (Passive)**

 **A skill created by "The Gamer" to analyze and showcase information regarding anything he identifies.**

" _Gasp,_ where the _hell_ have you been all my life!?!" I exclaimed with joy at the notification presented! I hit the fucking _JACKPOT_!!! I cried tears, I've always wanted a skill like this! Now I never have to be confused about stuff _again_.

And now I feel calm, even though I wanted to cry as if I watched a Disney movie! Ahem, anyway, _' **Observe**_ I thought as I looked at this unfamiliar jacket.

 **Clothing: LACOSTE SPORTS Jacket**

 **A unique jacket that comes with a feature of detachable sleeves. Just unzip the sleeve from said jacket and it'll be a vest. Try not to lose the loose sleeves, ok?**

 **Amount of pockets: 3**

Nice! So, if I'm hot, I can take off the sleeves of this thing and when it's cold, I can zip it back on! Great!

"Hmm, I wonder," I said as I tried reach to the back of my T-shirt with my hand. Reason I'm doing this is because the design for the Keyblade is on the back of my shirt and if I make an attempt to grab it, it'll come to me!

Putting my hand near where I remember the putting the stitching design, I made a grasping motion. Sure enough, I felt on my palm.

Bringing the Keyblade in front of me, I admired it's beauty. I liked stylish-looking keys with I was younger, I couldn't help but smile. My luck prevails once again!

 _' **Observe** ,'_ I thought as I was looking at my weapon.

 **Weapon: Keyblade**

 **Variant: Kingdom Key**

 **A Key of vast mystery. A rare find. Don't be fooled by it appearance, it's not a Keyblade for nothing. As the legend tells, a Keyblade can only be obtained by one of strong heart. Once, it used to be part the legendary** **χ-blade**. **As the name entails, it is a powerful _Blade_ despite it lacking a _sharp_ appearance! An Awesome conductor for Magic!**

 **Current Spells**

 **None**

"Just as I thought, the information for the Keyblade is completely accurate!" I praised. Hmm, should I put _this_ in my Inventory? Might as well. I called up the Inventory and practically shoved the thing in there. Once it made it in, it showed the Keyblade occupying the first slot.

Seeing as I needed major info, I brought out my smartphone that was sitting comfortably in my pocket.

 _'Damn, I need Internet connection! Might as well look at the date and time,'_ I thought, which led me to looking up slightly to see the date...I'll admit it was not what I expected.

May 12, 2018 10:00 A.M.

Um, what the hell? Am I in the freaking _future_!?! Did that white space send me to the _future_!?! And I suddenly felt calm. Goddammit **Gamer's Mind** , let me panic when I _want_ to! (Sighs) Fine! Guess I'll have to go to a place that has Free Wi-Fi...I know just the place!

 **A Quest has been created!**

 **Due to being out of the loop for a year, "The Gamer" must look for Information on how the world currently stands.**

 **Optional Objective: Read up to see if you power is unique or not!**

 **Reward: 1 Level!, $20, A deeper understanding of your current predicament!**

 **Bonus: 3 Levels!, $50, a greater grasp of your power!**

 **Yes/No**

Huh...seems there's more to this power than I thought. Maybe some people already thought of this? **(AN: Yeah...my knowledge of "The Gamer"** **didn't surface until I accidentally found a RWBY fanfiction which involves something called "The Gamer" called: "The Name of the Game". I was fascinated by how your Semblance could treat other stuff like a game. Eventually, I came across another "The Gamer" story called: "Playing** **Our Roles" where it mentioned some term of 'Jee-Han,' I'm like, "Huh?" I looked for this name in May 1st, I think. I saw a picture and thought, _'What's this?'_ So I went to "Books" of Google and found a link. When I clicked on it, I found it on Webtoons. I'm like, "Wait, Webtoons? Isn't that where, 'Oh! Holy' and 'Nano List' come from. I scrolled down the list to the 1st episode and went from there. Anyway, what you are going to see is my reaction to the story, in this story, so brace yourselves.)** **(Side Note: The first time I started looking at "Nano List" was in late September 2017. Should be a good clue to use.)**

I clicked Yes and got ready to go. However, as I was turning to walk away, I noticed the door that at first brought me to the white space in the first place. I wonder...

 _' **Observe** ,' _I thought, looking to the door.

 **Timeless River Gateway**

 **Originally, this door was used to travel to the black and white world of Timeless River. Now, it serves as a Gateway to other existing worlds of whoever is able pass through.**

Alright...I approached the door and knocked.

 **You are not strong enough to travel between worlds just yet. Keep exploring!**

 **Level Required: 100**

 **Other Option: Should you wish to, you may have this use in a different location.**

 **Do you wish to?**

 **Yes/No**

I considered the offer, and since I didn't want to return to this empty house, I clicked Yes.

Just then, the door started to shine, to the point where I had to squint my eyes. In the same fashion, the door was not longer there, instead, wisps of lights slowly floated toward the sky. I noted it was cloudy out here.

I opened my Inventory, and saw that the door was indeed in the second slot of my universal backpack.

Alright, time to get moving.

 **Line Break!**

I made to my destination after walking, maybe, half a mile down Euclid. I looked up and saw the sign that made me smile. McDonald's.

I walked inside to set my jacket on one of the seats as I sat in the other set in front of it. I was sitting at a table meant for two. If anyone asked if the seat was taken, I'd give a subtly harsh reply of "Yes". I'm not to fond of sitting with strangers, especially ones who had voices that didn't match their appearance...I was picky like that.

Doing my usual routine, I let my phone recognize it was in range of the Wi-Fi and, as usual, saw "Sign In To Wi-Fi network". I on it, which led me to the Wi-Fi list and the one I needed, I tapped it and confirmed to connect.

I got out of my seat to get in line for the cash register as my confirmation led me to a McDonald's website to properly connect. I tapped "Connect" to allow access. Done!

Pressing the "Power" button once, I paid my attention back to the line to see I was up next. I walked up, "Hey," I say in practiced standard.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" The random lady at the register said.

"Um...I'd like Chicken nuggets and fries with a soda," I replied.

"Would you like that in a meal?" Said random.

"Yeah, and I'd like that large, please," I said politely.

"Alright, do you want sauce with that?" Random said.

"No, thank you," I said, almost annoyed. Do they _all_ gotta ask that?

"Ok then, It's that?"

"Yep."

"That'll be $10."

"Cool, hold on," I said as I discreetly opened my Inventory in my jacket and pulled out $10, I held it out and put on the counter, "Here ya go!"

"Great, would you like a receipt?"

"Yep," Never underestimate the importance of a receipt.

"Good, it'll be out in a few minutes,"

"Thanks!" I said as I grabbed the receipt and returned to my seat.

A few minutes later!

I looked up to the repurposed T.V. screen and saw my number. I went to the "pick up" counter and grabbed my tray after confirming it was mine. I went to the soda machine and got myself Dr. Pepper, no ice and went back to my table to eat.

I checked my phone and searched up " **The Gamer** " because the quest rang all kinds of alarm bells in my mind. Unfortunately, I couldn't panic like the emotional guy I'd know myself to be. I wanted to _cry_ , to sing emotionally.

Ahem, anyway I found somethin', Webtoons? The hell? Let's see..." **The Gamer** " it's a comic? The guy's name is Jihan Han...cool name, cool face, and cool clothes...let's dive in then!

10 Hours later

I checked the time, it was 8:30 P.M. Man, this story is inspiring...and time consuming. The food I had been long eaten and I also discovered I didn't _need_ to eat...or sleep. Awesome.

 **Quest finished!**

 **Rewards:**

 **$20**

 **1 Level!**

 **Bonus:**

 **3 Levels**

 **$50**

 **You have Leveled up!**

 **You are now Level: 25**

Nice! To adventure!

 **Line Break!**

After I got out of McDonald's, I decided to go to the library for Skill Books I hope that I'll get so good books!

I wanna be a higher level to do the impossible!

 **Writting Started: 5-6-2018**

 **Published: 5-17-2018**

 **In case you were wondering, I inspired by the thought of a person using powers from a game. So I thought, "What if we _really_ make a story of using _our_ world?" So I thought I'd try to fit the bill!**

 **Keep in mind, I not too knowledgeable of stats from MMORPGs, as I've never played them, only RPG games, like Kingdom Hearts 2 or Final Fantasy XV. So it'll be _really_ challenging for me, to say the least.**

 **Readers! I ask you this: Help me with RPG logic to get a better feel of this! Oh! And please give me ideas on Skills and what limits to put. That is all.** **..for now!**

 **Oh! Another thing, when I obtain Skills Books, because it's inevitable, tell me your ideas in terms of detail and Stat requirements. Like Flight, Kamehameha, Chameleon, Invisibility, Replication, and all that good stuff. Please! I need your full support on this!**

 **Oh, and can someone give me details on Passive skills, preferably the ones you get after making 50, 100, 150 of a stat and so on. The Immediate one I _do_ need is the one for Intelligence. Ok?**

 **Favorite, Follow, and/or Review what you think, but please nothing negative, ok?**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **Status:**

 **Name: Fernando**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level: 2** **5**

 **Title: High School Graduate**

 **Bounty: $0**

 **Health Points (HP): 300/300**

 **Magic Points (MP): 150/150**

 **Strength (STR): 15**

 **Vitality (VIT): 20**

 **Dexterity DEX): 10**

 **Intelligence (INT): 15**

 **Wisdom (WIS): 15**

 **Luck (LUK): 25**

 **Elemental Affinity: None**

 **Attribute Points: 35**

 **Dollars ($): 190**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: Max**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: Max**

 **Observe (Passive)**


	2. Ch 2: Getting Started!

**Get Your Game On!**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but my O.C.

 **Hey, sorry I took so long to make another chapter. I got massively distracted and lazy. Sorry about that. I'll try not to make a habit of that...but I make no promises whatsoever.**

 **Chapter 2: Getting** **Started!**

 **My P.O.V.**

I pick my jacket back up and promptly leave with a refill of my soda. I started thinking as I headed for City hall, the place near the Chino library. I don't normally go to the library, but I've been there a few times to know how it's like.

Best part, there aren't many cameras, space, and people who could hinder my intent in such a minor visit. I wonder what kinds of Skill Books I could find...probably not many since it ain't a bookstore.

Meh, I'll figure that out as far as I go. I looked to the sky to see it was rather dark. Heh, Baby, it's cold outside. I liked that song.

Anyway, I eventually made it to the library. It looked like it was closed, based on the lights being out. Darn, I'm too late to even try taking some Skill Books!

Hmm, I wonder...I opened up my Inventory to see the time above.

May 12, 2018 12:00 A.M.

Hmm...not good. That means I'll have to-Oh hello~! An arrow key on a clock? Oohehe! That can only mean one thing!

A time skip progression system~This'll come in handy Ju~~~st nicely. Hehe hehe haha Haha HA HAHAHAHA!

Ahem, sorry I went insane for a quick. Fuck a You **Gamer's Mind**! Ruin my fun why do 'cha!

Anyway...

 **TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP!**

and now I tap the red **Go!**

Suddenly, the sky started speeding up, even the clouds were moving! The dark sky was quickly being bright and blue!

And just as quickly as it came slowed to a crawl. It was daytime now with hot air rolling in. I smiled, a cool and bright day, just the way I like it!

I quickly hid from sight to see the doors opening, I discreetly check the time to see it was 7 o' clock in the morning.

After waiting for some to arrive, it was 8 when I made my move. I went to the nearest trash bin and threw away the empty soda cup.

I went inside and check the ceilings. Two cameras, easy. Looking through books, I found I was at the short end of the stick: One book thankfully!

 **You have obtained a Skill Book!**

 **Systema**

 **A Russian fighting style.**

 **Systema is a free form martial art focusing on disabling targets via pressure points in joints. While not specifically lethal on its own, Systema also involves quite a lot of training with knives and firearms.**

 **Do you wish to learn this Skill?**

 **Yes/No**

 _'Is this what Leon Kennedy uses?'_ I think, referring to Resident Evil 6 and his confrontation with Chris Redfield.

Skimming through the pages of the book, it would appear my assumption was correct.

Discreetly, I look at the security camera near me. I'm good. I open up my Inventory and put the book in there and leave, pretending to be distraught like an bored teen.

15 minutes later...

Arriving at the McDonald's on Central, I pull up the Internet on my phone to look up some game videos. I wanted a feeling of nostalgia or emotional chills to rush through my body. _'I_ really _hope **Gamer's Mind** doesn't mess with __this,'_ I thought worriedly.

Searching up "Kingdom Hearts 2.5 opening", I make sure to have my earphones on to experience the full effect.

 **(Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru)**

The goosebumps I love so much start to surface and can't help but roll my shoulders to spread the feeling throughout my body. I happily shiver at feeling.

 _Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _What's left of me what's left of me now_

 _I watch you fast asleep_

 _All I fear means nothing_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _What's left of me what's left of me_

 _snwod dna spu ynam os_

 _My heart's a battleground_

 _snoitome eurt deen I_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _snoitome eurt deen I_

 _You show me how to see_

 _That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

 _In you and I there's a new land_

 _Angels in flight_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah_

 _Where fears and lies melt away_

 _Music will tie_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

 _What's left of me what's left of me now_

 _My fears my lies_

 _Melt away_

 _wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

I, thankfully, was able to cry happily as to powerful notes this song.

Hmm, that gives me an idea. I searched up "Kingdom Hearts 2.5 all Reaction Commands" and found an interesting looking video on the net made by "shadowofchaos725" I clicked play!

One Hour Later!

Well, some of these _are_ certainly new...wish I could've been able to defeat Sephiroth though, seriously how the hell was I supposed to _win_ when I got hit by the **"Heartless Angel"** attack thing. (Sighs) Maybe I shouldn't used Curaga _only_ in that game.

These were my thoughts, audience, to when I originally played Kingdom Hearts 2...I'm not referring to the Final Mix, obviously.

Man, that was _years_ ago when I was still a preteen, my gawd! Hmm!?!

 **Through the Unique use of observation of already existing Skills, you have obtained the Ultimate Skill!**

Oh really, what _that_ be?

 **Video Game** **Skill Absorption!**

...I'm sorry, what?

 **A unique Skill of the rarest quality. It allows you to use _any_ Skill you currently see. Allows to absorb Skills from even a Video Game by absorbing the Game itself. Must make physical contact with Game in any shape or form.**

Whoa! This _has_ to be unheard of, right?

 **Through the Special action of observing special "Quick Time Events", you've unlocked Reaction Commands.**

Wow! Already!?! I wasn't expecting to get something like this until Level 50 or above or something!?!

 **Reaction Commands**

 **A unique Skill chain found in Kingdom Hearts 2 and/or 2.5. It allows you to make moves you thought impossible! With enough time and practice, you'll be able to perhaps use Situation Commands.**

Well, this...is unexpected, but not unwelcome! Seems like I've been looking at this wrong the whole time. Maybe _my_ **The Gamer** powers are adjusted like this because I've got the Keyblade with me.

 **Line Break!**

I now stood at an empty farm area around where I used to live. Producing a huge blanket from my **Inventory** , I layed on the floor, carefully. Then, I brought out a few of my old and new Video Games onto the clean surface.

The games were: Kingdom Hearts 2, Final Fantasy XV, Resident Evil 6, Mega Man X: Command Mission, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Legacy. Basically they were: Playstation 2, Xbox One, Xbox 360, GameCube, PSP, and Xbox One, respectively.

I brought these games from my old home as they happened to be laying on the chair I found in there. _Sigh_ , good times!

I picked up Kingdom Hearts 2 and, using my **Video Game Skill Absorption** , I made my old game disappear in various specks of bright light before flowing into me.

 **Obtained various Skills in tandem with current level and game absorbed!**

 **You have gained:**

 **Fire, Blizzard** **, Thunder, Cure, Magnet, Reflect, Scan** **, Guard, and Glide.**

 **Fire**

 **Encircle yourself with a group of flames, damaging your foes.**

 **Cost: 10 MP**

 **Blizzard**

 **Sends a single long-icicle that breaks through defenses.**

 **Cost: 12 MP**

 **Thunder**

 **Sends lightning bolts down from the sky (ceiling?) to damage several foes.**

 **Cost: 15 MP**

 **Cure**

 **Restores a party member's HP.**

 **Consumes ALL of your remaining MP.**

 **Magnet**

 **Creates a magnetic field above the target, drawing in and damaging nearby foes. Large foes are damaged but not attracted.**

 **Cost: 30 MP**

 **Reflect**

 **Functions like Guard, deflecting any physical and/or magical attacks.**

 **Cost: 10 MP**

 **Scan**

 **Inspects the target's current HP.**

 **Guard**

 **Blocks and shoots back enemy attacks using a parrying action**

 **Glide**

 **A midair ability that allows you to ride the wind.**

Ow god, my head! Is this what it always feels like to take in lots of knowledge!?! If so, I'm a little tempted to _not_ learn more skills. Too bad for me then, _Groans_ this is gonna suck~!

 **Due to rapidly learning of various Skills at once, the following Stats have been increased to accommodate skill's requirements:**

 **Level increased by 10**

 **STR increased by 15**

 **VIT increased by 20**

 **DEX increased by 20**

 **INT increased by 30**

 **WIS increased by 10**

 **LUK increased by 5**

Wow, these are some nice stats to look at. Ok...maybe I'll wait until I feel it's a good time to absorb more game Skills...'cause I definitely _didn't_ like have that headache; I know I could potential kill my brain if I keep rapidly using this absorption Skill...

Immediately, I placed the remaining games in my **Inventory** for sometime later.

 **Line Break!**

 _'This is a good place,'_ I thought as I looked at the swap meet building. Reason I'm here is simple: Buy a beanie, scarf, and some gloves.

I went in to see an unpleasant amount of random people here. I quickly decided to look around to avoid punching someone. I have an annoying problem with randoms. I have this urge to just strangle someone, should they seem below me, financially-wise.

It's a mental problem, don't worry and I've never _actually_ strangled someone. I have to probably do that someday now that I have this gaming power. Hehe, that'll _really_ be fun...

Weirdly enough, I found a shop with everything I need...funnily enough rather.

"Hello ma'am, I need a red beanie, a green scarf, and some blue fabric gloves," I said to the old lady at the counter.

"Certainly, that'll be $15," The random lady said. I handed the money needed from my jacket, which was a discreet way of opening my **Inventory** , and promptly grabbed the things I bought and left the building.

 **Line Break!**

I wound up going to my old home...again. Looking at my phone for reference, I directed my right hand to the sky. Looking at me phone, I read the instructions: Imagine your power or Magic, releasing...ok, stretch them fingers!

 **A New Skill was created through a specific action!**

 **Magic Power Attack!** **(Active)**

 **A Skill to attack with Magic. It's linked** **to Intelligence** **and it increases Attack Power!**

Ok...that was the _second_ Skill I wanted...what did it say?

One Skim Later!

Well, ok! _'Make a protected space...make a protected space!'_ I shouted in my mind as I projected the energy I felt something seep out of my hand for a split second. My handed glowed in response as I concentrated.

 **A New Skill was created through a specific action!**

 **Making Instant Dungeon is created. It helps you make an Instant Dungeon, which is one of the 'Protected Spaces'.**

 **Making Instant Dungeon (Active)**

 **A Skill to make an Instant Dungeon. You can make stronger ones by increasing your Skill Level.**

I looked up and didn't _see_ a change, however I couldn't hear anything besides the rustling of dirt under my shoes. I didn't hear the birds, the distant sounds of cars driving, or the occasional barks of the neighborhood's dogs. This _must_ be what they call an **Instant Dungeon**...Awesome!

Alright, now for the other one.

 **Writting Started: 5-26-2018**

 **Published: 10-29-2018**

 **Sorry for the the extremely long wait.**

 **As some of you already know, I've been on a trip for 2 weeks. After coming back, I was busy, lazy, and downright distracted for the other 2 weeks after the 15th of June.**

 **Like I've told many of you (probably through my other stories) I can't promise my story will get any faster, because it won't. I'm a young adult who is still trying to get used to being an adult...I'm still unsuccessful in that regard since I (rarely nowadays) play video games and (quite often) read other Fanfiction stories that interest me.**

 **So yeah, don't get the idea I'll be able to make these chapters any faster, because that in itself is stupidly impossible.**

 **Oh, and for people like me, don't try to predict when I'll make a new chapter...assume it's random for reassurance...because it is.**

 **Oh! Important Note: The moment I'm able to use the door to cross to other worlds, I'll, in a week after publishing that chapter, change this story to a different type of story.**

 **Let me explain in better terms: You know, how an author can add a _Character_ to the whole story summary. Like this story says 'The Gamer' and 'OC'. _Well_ , we can also warp it into a different type of story. Like say, after I make it to Remnant, in a week from that _particular_ chapter, the story will switch from 'Manhwa/Korean Comics**' **to 'RWBY'. There's also the chance that the previous community (The former) won't be able to see...unless you Favorite and/or Follow. Or those like me who use the app, you'll notice (If you download the story of course) that story details will change.**

 ** _Unless_ , you want to change this to a 'Crossover'** **type story in which _both_ communities will see it...honestly, it's your call...well not yet anyway, you have to wait for the initial chapter to ****before doing anything of the sort.**

 **Have a Sea Salt Ice Cream and have a nice day!**

 **Status:**

 **Name: Fernando**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Level:** **35 (10 Up!)**

 **Title: High School Graduate**

 **Age: 18**

 **Bounty: $0**

 **Health Points (HP): 500/500**

 **Magic Points (MP): 150/150**

 **Strength (STR):** **30 (15 Up!)**

 **Vitality (VIT):** **40 (20 Up!)**

 **Dexterity (DEX): 30** **(20 Up!)**

 **Intelligence (INT): 45** **(30 Up!)**

 **Wisdom (WIS): 25** **(10 Up!)**

 **Luck (LUK):** **30 (5 Up!)**

 **Elemental Affinity:**

 **Fire:** **20/100**

 **Ice: 20/100**

 **Lightning: 20/100**

 **Healing: 20/100**

 **Magnet: 20/100**

 **Defense: 20/100**

 **Attribute Points: 85** **(50 Up!)**

 **Dollars ($):** **$175** **($15 Down!)**

 **Status Effects: None**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind (Passive) Level: Max**

 **Gamer's Body (Passive) Level: Max**

 **Observe (Passive)**

 **Video Game Skill Absorption!**

 **Reaction Commands**

 **Fire**

 **Blizzard**

 **Thunder**

 **Cure**

 **Magnet**

 **Reflect**

 **Scan**

 **Guard**

 **Glide**

 **Magic Power Attack**

 **Making Instant Dungeon**


End file.
